


Out of the Mind Palace

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And they love the shit out of each other, Blow Jobs, John is a Horndog, Johnlock - Freeform, Just shameless porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock loves to suck dick, Smut, What no Internet does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am on my way from Florida to Washington and had no Internet for a while and this just happened.... just some shameless porn<br/>Written on my phone so there may be mistakes and such.</p><p>Sherlock is thinking as usual and John is a<s>n attention</s> whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mind Palace

      John comes into the living room of his flat and sees his beautiful demi god of a boyfriend laying stretched out on the sofa, clearly deep within his mind palace pondering things that John himself couldn't even fathom and though he was a vision in the dim light coming in from the window, John couldn't help but wonder what it would take to draw Sherlock from his thoughts, if he even could,  he decides that if he playfully experimented with seeing if he can pull Sherlock out of his mind palace and steal his attentions from his meditation that Sherlock wouldn't mind, he loves John giving him his attention and returning it, he might even be proud of John's little experiment, fuck knows Sherlock is always trying to get John to participate in his own. 

     He decides to start with simple things like passing Mrs Hudson's sweets under his nose and telling him shocking and untrue things like the flat is on fire, eventually with a manic smirk John climbs onto the couch and arranges himself so Sherlock's long legs are draped across his lap and slowly and carefully, not betraying his intentions to his meditating boyfriend, pulls out his cock; after licking his palm he begins by dragging his hand from the bottom where the loose skin gathers to the top, feeling that same skin tightening quickly as he fills out. A groan escapes his throat and Sherlock's eyebrow visibly twitches, ' that's more like it' John thinks to himself as he lazily pulls at his hardening cock. He looks at Sherlock's perfect cupid's bow lips and imagines them in place of his fingers, looking up at him from between his knees as his cock disappears into his wet, warm mouth. "Ohh Sherlockkk," he moans as his head lolls back onto the couch at the very real memory. 

Lost in _his_ thoughts now, John almost doesn't feel the shift in his lap, having gotten himself too worked up, he realizes he doesn't much care about his little experiment anymore. He pulls his hand away to wet it with his tongue, but his eyes fly open as a hand rests on his inner thigh and he is shocked to see a tall, lean figure crouching in front of his knees and looking him in the eyes intensely, a hungry expression painting his features,  much like the image in his head. Sherlock pulls John's legs apart to accommodate his torso as he leans in and takes John's cock into his mouth, John feels his nerve endings catch fire and blaze a path from his head to his toes, "Ohhh god that's niccceee," John hisses through clenched teeth, the feeling of Sherlock's warm mouth is always so much better than his memory and when his mouth began moving up and down he knew hands down that he wasn't going to be able to hold out and enjoy those perfect lips around him for long. Sherlock expertly dragged his mouth up and down in a rhythm that had John's hips lifting off the couch, Sherlock's hands on his thighs the only thing holding him to the Earth as everything but Sherlock's warm mouth fades and his world reduces to clever tongue strokes and delicious pressure at the back of the tight throat. It seems to take no time at all before he is gripping Sherlock's hair tightly both for a warning to his perfect and beautiful detective, but also because he knew if he let go he would most certainly combust. As always, despite his warning, Sherlock was relentless twisting his tongue low on John's cock, somehow taking John's formidable cock deep into his throat at the same time and before he knew it he was calling Sherlock's name loudly into their flat and coming hot and hard down his clever throat. 

     Once the white spots clear from his vision and his heart slows down, he reaches down to pull Sherlock into his lap and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, "I love you," he mumbles, his voice muffled by the ivory skin. 

     "And I love you, my perfect John," came Sherlock's softer reply, John's heart soared with affection, "you're up here too you know," he continued, gesturing vaguely at his temple "everywhere, no matter what I'm doing, without you there I'd be lost" and they settled into the sofa cuddling into each other's arms.


End file.
